when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Conscript of Ruby Rose
"These are the conscripts of Ruby Rose. They seem to be working for Ruby from that day forward. It sounds very nice, of course." --Su Ji-Hoon, Total Compliance Conscripts of Ruby Rose are the red elite soldiers of Ruby Rose. Only captured conscripts, traitor conscripts and conscripts trained from barracks in Grand Alliance-occupied lands can learn the loyal good side, learn from a good book, published by Princess Presto, and Ruby Rose's true sayings after the sacrifice of Red Conscript Rose. They are can use a riot shield, an AK-47, a Molotov cocktail, a katana, a Desert Eagle and M26 grenade. Like Schnee Sturmtruppen and Waffen Schnee, they are better than Russian conscripts because they use red tactical skills, RWBY's tactical skills and shield walls to attack enemies. They will fight for the Grand Alliance, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and Ruby Rose. History Assessments Pros Quotes (In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away: Warrior Prototype) Attacking with AK-47 *"Attack!" *"Commence the attack!" *"Fire!!!" *"For comrade Ruby Rose!" *"For Team RWBY!" *"For the Grand Alliance!" *"For the Soviet Rose Army Force!" *"We will attack the enemies." *"We don't let the enemy survive!" Attacking with IMI Desert Eagle When Using Riot Shield *"Attack!" *"Fire!!!" *"For comrade Ruby Rose!" *"The enemy will be feared by my riot shield and my pistol." Attacking with M26 Grenade *"Take this!" *"This is for Ruby Rose!" *"We don't like this weak enemy!" Attacking with Molotov Cocktail *"Let's burn the enemies that use riot shields." *"The enemies will be dead by our Molotov cocktails." *"Вот как!" ("Vot kak!") this!" Created *"After we are trained, I'm ready to fight the enemy." *"Thank you, Team RWBY." *"We are ready to fight for the Grand Alliance, and for Ruby Rose." *"We are the conscripts of Ruby Rose!" Melee Attack When Using Riot Shield *"AAAAAAHHH!!!" *"Don't mess with my katana!" *"Charge!" *"Melee kill!" Moving *Да. ("Da.") "Yes." *"Have we won yet?" *"I can do it." *"Might we go there ?" *"Moving out" *"We have decided to move there." *"We will go fight for Team RWBY." *"Yes, comrade Ruby Rose." *"Yes, sir." Moving with Riot Shield *"I will use the riot shield." *"Moving to protect myself." *"Thank goodness." Selected *"Am I supposed to do something?" *"Comrade Ruby Rose, we are ready." *"Here I am." *"Ruby Rose's conscript reporting." *"Team RWBY, we are ready." *"Team RWBY is good for us." *"We are ready to fight for the Soviet Rose Army Force." *"What shall we do if you want us to do?" Under Fire *"I don't wanna die." *"I've been hit!" *"Might we die?!" *"The enemy is too strong." *"We're being lost to anything!" *"We are under attack!" *"We don't want to be surrendered by the enemy." *"We don't want to lose comrade Ruby Rose! For comrade Ruby Rose." *"We don't want to lose Team RWBY! For Team RWBY." Trivia Category:Elite Units Category:Future Alliance Arsenal Category:Grand Alliance Arsenal Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry Category:Team RWBY Arsenal Category:Units